


Who is Equal in This World?

by backbone89



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Drabble, Equalist, Other, death is the great equalizer, implied matricide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backbone89/pseuds/backbone89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanatos rationalizes his actions. Somewhat dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is Equal in This World?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble from the Story Album Moria of a band called Sound Horizon. If you don't know the band and the album this probably won't make sense, but if you want to read it go ahead. 
> 
> The songs this was based off of: Watch in this order  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPcE5FV4tUQ  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnkkH28QcJY  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4gNXd606Ugw

Thanatos, the lord of Hades and the deadman's king.  
The living are terrified by the real god of death.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have found the one to free us from the capricious goddess. I have found the man who can kill his own mother. With eyes of Amethyst that carry Death, he is my vessel.

Long have I waited for this opportunity. The night he murders his mother I will go and greet him, and the two of us will become one; bringing about the death of the age of Mythos.

I am Thanatos[Θάνατος] – death itself.

Oppressed by the other gods and feared by humans, I was banished into the darkness that is Hades. Cursed to be the end, I could only bring relief to those whose fates my mother toyed with.

Moria– mother of all life – goddess of fate; for what purpose was death born?   
For what purpose must I continue to kill?

After spending centuries watching the suffering of Those Destined To Die[θάνατοι]– in other words humans -- I realized what was causing their pain. It wasn't death, but life. Bound by the cruel world my mother wove, mortals lived in a world of suffering, unfairness, and destruction – all slaves to the goddess's whim. The only promise that would be kept is that of death. 

Be it a king or prostitute, living or dead, I love them all equally. Be it an elder or a youth, a poet or a hero, they will all scatter equally. The only thing in life you can count on is me -- Thanatos. 

Moria, Mother... if you continue to bring forth life and inflict pain upon those innocent children, then I [Thanatos] will continue to save them by bringing them death.

So tell me, my children, who is truly equal in this world?


End file.
